I Want to Thank You for Being My Friends
"I Want to Thank You for Being My Friends" is a song from the Brendam saga. It is also featured as the finale to Brendam: There and Back Again: A Pony's Tale by Rey and also the finale of the Brendam saga. Rey sings the song, thanking all her friends for making Brendam her home and promises she'll help them when the next battle. The rest of the film's cast sings too, welcoming her home. At the tail end of the credits, a heavy metal rock version plays and is sung by Ian Gillan. Lyrics Movie version REY: War winners, I'd like to add this. SINGING When I was homeless, with no place to rest, you got together and made me a nest. I want to thank you, thank you, thank you for being my friends. Buckets of rain fell out of the sky. You took me home to get cozy and dry. I want to thank you, thank you, thank you for being my friends. My Granny says friends stay friends by the little things they do for each other. Thanks for my home, pals. Next battle, I'll help you. SPOKEN Thanks, McPhee and BB-8. Ah, thank you, Finn. Hey, and thank you, Toto and Joe. Thanks, Bernard and Alfred. And thank you, Ooblar and Goobot. Gosh. And I want to thank the Sheriff. And thanks, thanks, Chewie. CHEWIE: Oh. REY (to the Penguins): OK, and I want to thank you, too. McPHEE: REY, we have something to say to you, too. REY: Oh. TOTO: Yeah. ALL: SINGING R-E-Y, R-E-Y, you are the best. Welcome, welcome home. It was fun to build you this house so you need not roam. FINN: SINGING Friends stay friends by the little things they do for each other. REY: SINGING Thanks for the home, pals. Next battle, I'll help you. TOTO: That's OK, Rey. McPHEE: De nada, mi amigo. JOE: No problem. SHERIFF: We worked together to help you defeat Ben. BERNARD: Anyway, thank you for being my friends. SINGING I want to thank you, thank you, thank you. ALL: SINGING We want to thank you, thank you, thank you. We want to thank you, thank you, thank you for being our friend. BERNARD: SINGING For being my friends. Thanks. End Credits version start IAN GILLAN: When I was homeless, with no place to rest, you got together and made me a nest. I want to thank you, thank you, thank you for being my friends. Buckets of rain fell out of the sky. You took me home to get cozy and dry. I want to thank you, thank you, thank you for being my friends. My motto is friends stay friends by the little things they do for each other. Thanks for my nest, pals. Next hurricane, I'll help you. That is why, that is why, I am the best. We are, we are friends. It was fun to visit you so we need not roam. minute instrumental break IAN GILLAN: Friends stay friends by the little things they do for each other. Thanks for the nest, pals. Next hurricane, I'll help you. I want to thank you, thank you, thank you. I want to thank you, thank you, thank you. We want to thank you, thank you, thank you for being our friend. ends IAN GILLAN: For being my friends. heavy metal guitar vibration ending Category:Brendam main characters